1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a retractable trailer hitch receiver apparatus and more particularly pertains to allowing a trailer hitch to be coupled to a vehicle in an extended operable configuration and hidden from view in a retracted stowed configuration with a retractable trailer hitch receiver apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of hitch assemblies is known in the prior art. More specifically, hitch assemblies heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of coupling a hitch to a vehicle are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. Des. No. 328,447 to Ahleen discloses a combined removable vehicular mud flap unit and hitch adapter. U.S. Pat. No. 3,889,978 to Kann discloses a removable gooseneck hitch. U.S. Pat. No. 4,824,134 to Harris discloses a portable fifth wheel hitch apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 4,883,285 to Hohrman discloses a removable trailer hitch. U.S. Pat. No. 5,104,138 to Allen discloses a trailer hitch assembly with readily removable trailer hitch.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a retractable trailer hitch receiver apparatus that allows a trailer hitch to be coupled to a vehicle in an extended operable configuration for towing a trailer and hidden from view in a retracted stowed configuration so as not to diminish the appearance of the vehicle.
In this respect, the retractable trailer hitch receiver apparatus according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a trailer hitch to be coupled to a vehicle in an extended operable configuration and hidden from view in a retracted stowed configuration.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved retractable trailer hitch receiver apparatus which can be used for allowing a trailer hitch to be coupled to a vehicle in an extended operable configuration and hidden from view in a retracted stowed configuration. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.